Canny Babies
by LiSsY2305
Summary: Do you want to see Harry, Ron and Hermione as babies? CLICK HERE


Canny Babies   
The Burrow  
  
1 year old baby Harry crawled rapidly to baby Ron. "Oh look how fast Harry crawls" said Molly Weasley, proudly, "He's such a darling!" "A ba a ba a ba" spoke Harry. Molly went to the kitchen to get the baby food. "Hey Ron, do you like the baby food" said Harry, intelligently. "I hate it" replied Ron. "Be quiet, she's coming" warned Harry. "Helloooo darlings! Breakie time!" Molly happily said, "You first Harry." Mrs Weasley elevated Harry into the chair. "Um um um" said Molly, "Zoooommm!" Harry kept his mouth shut. "Open your mouth." said Ron, under his breath. Suddenly Harry opened his mouth. Molly shoved to spoon into his mouth, glad to get something in. "Now aim, fire!" whispered Ron. Harry vomited all over Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley hurried to the kitchen to clean herself. "Good one, Harry!" said Ron. "Yeah." replied Harry.  
Harry has been living with the Weasley's since Lily and James died. James knew Arthur Weasley well in the school years at Hogwarts. They passed Harry to them just before they died. From then on Harry had been living with the Weasley's. Hermione Granger stays over at the Weasley's on the weekend.  
"Molly. It's Saturday today. Hermione is staying over." said Arthur Weasley, "Hurry up!" "Dad?" said Fred and George. "What!" replied Arthur in a frustrated voice. "Can we go to the park." asked the twins, simultaneously. "Go." snapped Arthur. "Honey, I've all ready set up the cot for Hermione. I've done all the things that needed to be done in the morning. It's 11.30am and Hermione's coming at 12. You better get changed out of you pj's." "Hey Ron, Hermione's coming at 12. Which is another 29mins and 23...22...21 seconds." remarked Harry. Arthur got changed and had a shower before eating breakfast. He had a major sleep in after his work on Friday.  
Ding Dong Hurry up and get the door. Someone is waiting. The door bell chimed. Bill, the eldest is 11 he is starting his first year at Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. Bill answered the door. "Hello Mr and Mrs Granger How are you today?" asked Bill, being courteous. "Very well, thank you Bill. We have come to drop Hermione off." replied Mrs Granger. "OK." said Bill, carrying the 1 year old baby, "Bye!"  
Harry and Ron started crawling to their friend quickly. "I'll let you play with Hermione now." said Bill to Harry and Ron. Harry just stared at Bill, while Ron was dribbling on the carpet. Bill just walked away not knowing what to do. "Hello. I want to read my book in peace." said Hermione. "OK, this way." replied Ron. He leaded Hermione to the bathroom. "Sit on the potty. It's nice and comfy." sniggered Ron. Hermione wasn't pleased at all. She went to her cot and climbed in with her bag of books. Her bag had baby books and thick books. She needed the baby books to cover up because the others don't know how clever these babies are. Harry was climbing in his cot to have a nap.  
Downstairs, Bill was helping his mother with lunch. Arthur went to help Charlie with homework from his private tutor. Fred and George came back from the park looking flushed. They went to their baby brother's room. Remember the twins are only 4. They greeted Hermione with a 'hi' and went to Ron who was pretending to try and get into his cot and lie down. George went to help Ron. Bill went upstairs to check on the babies. "Lunch time!" said Bill, enthusiastically. He carried Harry and Ron downstairs while Fred and George carried Hermione.  
All the babies were in their baby chairs and the rest were eating their meal. Hermione brought her book with her, remembering to bring a baby book with her. Harry was staring at the 9 hand clock. Ron was falling asleep. Molly went to collect all the plates and put a spell on them to be cleaned.  
Fred and George went to the backyard and played with the gnomes. Charlie finished his homework, so he took the babies to their room.  
"Bill, I want to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff." said Arthur. "OK dad. Let's go now!" said Bill, enthusiastically. 


End file.
